Ron Stallings vs. Justin Jones
The first round began. Stallings landed a body kick. Jones' first ever southpaw opponent apparently. They clinched. They broke as Stallings landed a left. And a hard body kick, that hurt, he landed two lefts, two rights, high kick, right uppercut, right to body, right, left, body kick, left, right, Jones lands a right and a counter right, they clinch. Crowd cheers. Jones gets the takedown to half-guard. Cut over Stallings' left eye. Stallings has a guillotine in guard now but lost it, stood to the clinch. 3:00. Jones lands a foot stomp. Stallings knees the body. The cut by Stallings' eye was the same place as the cut from Uriah Hall. He lands a left elbow. 2:00 as they break. They clinch, Jones works a double. Ron stuffs it. "I want him on the ground again Justin, let's go!" Jones knees the body. 1:00. Jones knees the leg. Boos. They break. Clinch, Jones knees the body. 30 as he works a double, Stallings defends. Stuffs it. 15. Ref wants work. Jones with right hammerfists to thigh. Boos from the Stallings home crowd. R1 ends, 10-9 Jones. R2 began. Stallings lands a counter right, eats a left, they clinch. "Gotta work!" Jones works a double. Works a single. 4:00. Stallings lands a left or two. "Justin break away!" Ref breaks them up instead. Stallings lands a blocked body kick. They clinch, Stallings knees the body. They break. "Hands up!" They clinch. 3:00. Ref wants work. They break. Stallings lands a flush straight left. Jones blocks a hard high kick. Stallings sprawls a double. 2:00. Jones persisted and got it against the cage. To guard. "Start posturing!" Jones lands a right. 1:00. "I want you to pass!" Boos. "Body head! Shoulders on the mat! Now elbow!" Jones lands a right. 35. Stallings thought about a triangle but didn't go for it. 15. Stallings works for a kimura, R2 ends, 10-9 Jones. R3 began. Stallings jabbing. Showing urgency, lands a hard body kick. Stallings lands a counter right. Sprawls a double. They clinch. Jones flurried landing nothing, works another double, 4:00. Ref breaks them up. Doesn't sound happy. Jones blocks a high kick. Stallings lands a jab. And a hard body kick. And an inside kick, sprawls a single. 3:00. Stallings lands a right as Jones stands, lands a left, eats a right, good head movement for Stallings, they clinch. Jones ducks a high kick trying a single, Stallings stuffs it, lands a left, right. Nice head movement. They clinch. 2:00. Stallings had initiated that clinch, his corner's pissed. Jones works a single. Stann calls for a referee separation and the ref obliges him lol. Jones lands a right. Stallings lands a double jab left hand and another. 1:00. Stallings knees the body twice and the nose and the body, they clinch, Jones works a double. Now to a single. 35. Stallings defending. Stallings lands three or four left elbows. 15. Stallings slips punches beautifully, defends a double, hard right hammerfists to the body, R3 ends, 10-9 Stallings, 29-28 Jones IMO though it could go the other way depending on how they scored round one. One 30-27 but UD for Stallings. They hug.